A Demon's trails
by Baekho0123
Summary: Chimera is an imaginary monster compounded of incongruous parts. Also an illusion or fabrication of the mind; especially unrealizable dream. Can a man-made Chimera fit in a world of Pokemon and Humans? Warning: Languages, blood, violence, and dark themes.


The air is thick and warm, reeking of death, and floors and halls filled of thousand of bones. All that lived was a long creature wandering these halls. It wasn't bothered by the pungent air nor the bones. It have gotten use to the death, death surrounded it ever since its creation. Death had been part of its short life.

These bones belong to others just like it, creations of humans. Their human masters called them, Chimeras. Their Pokemon slaves called them, Mistakes. But that was ages ago when humans were around.

One day, the humans just disappeared along with the Pokemon slaves. Many of us, confused, wondering where were the humans. Then, all the sudden, the power went off basking their world into darkness. The power also unlocked all their cages, everything became chaotic after that.

We started fighting each other. Some to dominate others. Some to escaped this hell. Some for the thrill of violence and blood lust. This one fought to survive. It didn't care for others, it had no reason too. Thus, had no remorse of killing them. Better them, than this one. This one want to lived.

This one was lucky, its small body hid so well in the darkness. It waited to take down any unexpected prey. It grew strong and take down stronger prey, and ate them, stealing their strength. It became its own master, no one tell it what to do, no one could controlled it.

For a while, life was good for it. Plenty of food, and, most of all, no humans or Pokemon. But, all that came to a end when it noticed everything became quiet. Before, there were constant roars, screech, and footsteps, big and small, booming and soft. Now, there is nothing.

It searched everywhere, seeking where its preys had been hiding. Because the foods became scarce, all it could do was feasting on the corpses.

After awhile, it finally realized there was no trace of others. Others had been perished, and it remained, it's the only survivor. This one couldn't believe it, this one, the weakest and the most unimpressive of them all, outlived them all. The victory was short lived as it realized the food shortage. Desperate, it sought out for any remaining corpses that still retained some meats. The first few weeks, it managed to found the corpses every other days, but afterward, searching became harder, and harder. In its aimless search, it lost its strength, losing it impressive bulk on its lean body, and back into the weak and small creature.

A low whine escaped its muzzle as its stomach rumbled for the hundredth times. It wishes to sinks it fangs into dry rotten meats, tearing through the chewy meats, and then swallowing the chuck of meat with a satisfied gulp. It wishes to feel full again, instead of feeling the painful twist in its empty belly, and hearing the constant growling.

Finally, it stopped. It gave up. There is nothing left.

With a tired sigh through its busted up muzzle, it headed back to its home ignoring the soreness and exhausting plaguing its weak, pitiful body. Its tired. After endless of dark halls, trending through the bones around its paws, it finally reached it home. A small cell just like the countless thousand of other cells. Except it has its number and scent.

Curling up into a ball, it laid on the cold, dirty floor, ignoring the filth and bones of its past meals that gathered over time. Just as it about to closed its worn-out eyelids, something glittered in the far dark corner of its vision. It frowned, lifting over its paws and its eyes glared at a tiny glitter in a hole in the wall. A rock is blocking its way. Taking a deep breath and grinding its teeth together as its forcing itself to stand on all four paws. Panting through the pain as its body trembled, threatening to collapse. But it forcing through the pain as it approached the hole.

Pushing away the rock, its paw went in the hole and pulls something out. It is small, like a pebble on its paw. With a pained groan, it crumbled to the ground. It couldn't move anymore. And dark spots popping in its visions. Before fade away to the void, it glanced at the object...it is a strange ball, small, banged up, and it was missing a half of a piece of it.

The dreams were usually nothing, just a blank space. Now the dreams are just blurry images, all colors drained, and there is a melody.

It was a nice, soothing song. The words were muffled, but still sound nice...so familiar...and comforting.

So lost in its dream and the melody, unaware of the faint voices.

Unaware of a faint noise.


End file.
